Always
by Ercy Heartlet
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia is abused by here family and wants revenge. Along the way she meets a few people who also want revenge as badly as she does. Just beware, ending has feels XD Ercy
1. Chapter 1

**OHAYOU PPLZ! IT'S ERCY WITH ANOTHER NALU FANFIC! I like making NaLu fanfics because I can relate to them most of all FT couples. BUT WE WILL HAVE OTHER STORIES WITH THE OTHER COUPLES DON'T WORRY! THIS IS GONNA BE A CHAPTER FANFIC, SO BE PREPARED! XD BAI-NEE  
~ Ercy**

**Introduction**

* * *

_"I hate you!" "Why can't you be like your younger sister?" "You disgrace me!" "You are not my child!" "You're ugly!" _These words kept running through my head.

I had been abused by my whole family, and my whole school. No one liked me. Ever since I was a little girl, everyone treated me like dirt. Nothing more. I had scars to prove it, all over my arms and legs. I have called the police so many times they stopped coming. I was no longer able to be helped.I grew up with a poor family. My mom died when I was very young, so I didn't really have a mom, until my dad remarried an evil witch. And my dad had very serious anger issues. Even though he is the president, he just does whatever he wants, and I am always the one blamed. I've only had 3 or 4 friends, and they had family issues too, the only reason I could get along with so few people. The rest of the school hated me for no reason. They would always bully me by the way I looked, dressed, and even spoke, all for no reason.

My sister was one of the few who aren't mean to me. Her name was Wendy. She wasn't really my sister, more like a step sister. She was about 10, dark blue hair down to her legs and brown eyes. She had a sweet personality, but got scared easily. She was brave, but never showed our parents. When my parents and I got into fights, she hid. She'd never helps, but I'm glad she didn't, because she might've gotten hurt.

Hi. My name is Lucy Heartfillia. And this is the story of how I died.


	2. Gomen Readers

**Hi guys... Heartlet typing... Uh I know we haven't been here in a while but there is a reason behind all that. We both have been VERY VERY busy with things like family, friends, and school. Then it leads to us being tired, then procrastinating, and forgetting. I'm really sorry. So during our procrastination time we watched more anime and read more manga, drew pictures, and fangirled over One Direction. XD Wait, you still won't forgive us? What will it take you you to forgive? Say sorry one hundred times you ask? OK.**

**Heartlet: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.**

**Ercy, do you have anything to say?  
**

**I AM SO SORRY I HAVE PROCRASTINATED FOR TOO LONG BUT IVE WATCHED MORE ANIME LIKE HEARTLET AND GOT MORE IDEAS SO WE CAN MAKE IT TO YOU GUYS UGH I FEEL UBERLY TERRIBLY INDUBITABLY BAD! So I will say sorry one hundred times without copying and pasting -_- **

**E: I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry ****I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry ****I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry ****I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry ****I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry ****I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry ****I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry ****I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry ****I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry ****I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!**

**Well...that went well... now that my hands hurt...so hopefully this will make up for our lack of new fanfics and hopefully we can write more in the near future! I GOT MORE IDEAS FOR FANFICS!**

**H: By the way, who saw the new episode? I cried, laughed, fangirled, and was all happy. Ercy did everything else but how cry. CAUSE SHE NEVER CRIES! *mumbles, '_heartless sadistic person._'* JUST KIDDING ERCY! I luff you, bestie! XD (not kidding about the sadistic part though.)**

**By the way... I typed this back in April -_- sorry again.**

**Ja-Ne~ Bai~**

**~E&H**


End file.
